1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for a steam engine power plant that includes a steam generator, a steam buffer, and an adjustable valve for variable filling with forward and backward motion and having a supply of steam for a steam engine of a displacement type, especially an axial piston type engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a steam engine, as for other engines, potential engine braking is desirable. For conventional engines, engine braking is obtained through pump losses, which do not exist in a steam engine, and mechanical losses, which are considerably higher than in a steam engine. Consequently, it is advantageous to provide a steam engine with an engine braking capability.